Mario Bros. (game)/Gallery
The following is a gallery of images for Mario Bros. Screenshots Amstrad CPC Mario Bros 1.png|Title Screen Mario Bros 2.png|Title Screen (2) Mario Bros 3.png|Title Screen (3) Mario Bros 4.png|Turtles appear on the first level Mario Bros 5.png|A coin collecting bonus round! Mario Bros 6.png|Giant crabs and fireballs causing a problem; and I have no Pow switch left! Apple II Mario Bros 7.png|Title screen Mario Bros 8.png|Phase 1 Mario Bros 9.png|Bump the turtles and knock 'em down Atari 2600 Mario Bros 10.gif|Title screen Mario Bros 11.gif|Starting a one-player game. Mario Bros 12.gif|Watch out for giant crabs! Mario Bros 13.gif|Collect coins on the bonus phase. Mario Bros 14.gif|Avoid the fireball and giant flies! Atari 5200 Mario Bros 15.gif|Atari logo Mario Bros 16.gif|Title screen Mario Bros 17.gif|Beginning the game Mario Bros 18.gif|Dealing with some large crabs... Mario Bros 19.gif|Fighter flies enter the scene... Mario Bros 20.gif|Watch out for icy floors! Atari 7800 Mario Bros 21.gif|Atari logo Mario Bros 22.gif|Title screen Mario Bros 17.gif|Beginning the game. Mario Bros 24.gif|Dealing with some large crabs... Mario Bros 25.gif|Fighter flies enter the scene... Mario Bros 26.png|Watch out for icy floors! Atari 8-bit Mario Bros 26.png|Title screen Mario Bros 27.png|Each time a new opponent is introduced there is a short demonstration Mario Bros 28.png|Try to take care of these Shellcreepers... Mario Bros 29.png|These sidestepping crabs need to be hit twice before they flip over Mario Bros 30.png|Coin bonus phase; collect coins before time runs out Mario Bros 31.png|Fighter Flies can only be flipped over when they land Mario Bros 32.png|Coin phase complete; I collect all the coins! Mario Bros 33.png|Are you ready for Slipice? Mario Bros 34.png|Try to eliminate Slipice before he freezes the platforms Mario Bros 35.png|It's tough to stop on a frozen platform Mario Bros 36.png|Two players; can you kick off all of the pests? Commodore 64 Mario Bros 37.gif|Title screen Mario Bros 38.gif|A one player game in progress Mario Bros 39.gif|Watch out for giant crabs Mario Bros 40.gif|Knocked out a fighter fly Mario Bros 41.gif|A two player game Mario Bros 42.png|Loading screen (UK version) Mario Bros 43.png|Title screen, credits and high score (UK version) Mario Bros 44.png|Starting a two player game. (UK version) Mario Bros 45.png|Beware the fireball (UK version) Mario Bros 46.png|Game over (UK version) Mario Bros 47.png|I can enter my initials for the high score. (UK version) Game Boy Advance Famicom Mini Mario Bros 48.png|Mario Bros. Mario Bros 49.png|Or a Mario bro... Mario Bros 50.png|Hitting the pow box. Mario Bros 51.png|Jumping onto a platform. Mario Bros 52.png|Coins and Koopas Super Mario Advance Title Screen - Mario Bros. (GBA).png|''Mario Bros.'' title screen. Super-mario-advance-4-super-mario-bros-3-gba_2101644.jpg Nintendo Entertainment System Mario Bros. - Title Screen.png|Title screen Mario Bros. - Two Player Mode - Start.png|Starting a new two player game. Mario Bros 55.jpg|Collect coins on the bonus phase. Mario Bros 56.jpg|Watch out for fireballs and Sidesteppers. Mario Bros 57.jpg|Fighter Flies enter the scene. Mario Bros 58.jpg|Watch out for frozen floors. ZX Spectrum Mario Bros 59.png|Title screen Mario Bros 60.png|The Main Menu Mario Bros 61.png|Knock that turtle off of the platform while it's on its back Mario Bros 62.png|You appear on a platform at the top of the screen when a life is lost Mario Bros 63.png|Game Over de:Mario Bros. (Arcade)/Galerie Category:Galleries Category:Video game galleries